Re:ragnarok
by mr.hopeless
Summary: fic ragnarok ini adalah remakean dari fic ragnarok sebelumnya. menceritakan perjalanan naruto untuk mendirikan guild terhebat sepanjang masa.Warn!ooc,Au,terima saran. Inspired from game ragnarok


Ragnarok

Disclaimer : naruto punya bang kishi

Main cast : U.narutoH.hinata

pairing : U.naruto,x,H.hinata.

11-01-2018

warn!: alur susah ditebak.

Summary

fic ini menceritakan naruto yang bertemu teman teman baru ,dan juga menceritakan naruto yang berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya yaitu mendirikan guild.

Chapter 1

unknown place

terlihat dari kejauhan ada 3 sosok yang berlari dari sekumpulan prajurit yang bertambah dua kali lebih banyak dari saat pertama mereka dikejar.

"Huff,Huff,Huff, kita sudah terkepung,bagaimana ini"kata seorang ilmuwan yang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"teruslah berlari kita harus berhasil keluar dari tempat ini bagai manapun carannya"sang ksatria kuning itu pun menimpali pertanyaan sang ilmuwan.

"T-tapi kita sudah terkepung,cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui posisi kita"kali ini sang ilmuwan berkata dengan frustasi.

"kalian pergilah!,biar aku yang menghadapi mereka"perintah sang ksatria kuning kepada ke2

"A-apa KAU BERCANDA" teriak sang ilmuwan tak setuju dengan usulan rekannya itu.

"tidak,hanya ini pilihanya kuharap kau mengerti"ucapan lirih terdengar dari ksatria kuning itu.

"t-tapi.tch baiklah jangan mati" si ilmuwan akan memprotes tetapi ia akhirnya mengalah dan berlari bersama gadis itu.

"hey itu mereka","disana","tangkap mereka" teriakan prajurit dan perintah kapten mereka.

tidak lama setelah komando sang kapten prajurit,berbagai macam teriakan menjadi satu

"hyaaa","horaa","seraaang"dan berbagai macam teriakan lainya

disaat para prajurit akan mengeroyoknya tiba tiba mereka tewas mengenaskan"hmph,rasakan ini **Thunder god's speed** , **Spiral ball** " seru ksatria kuning dengan mengeluarkan original skillnya.

disaat ksatria kuning mulai merasa akan memenangkan pertarungan ini tiba tiba ia diserang oleh sihir api.

"hyaa rasakan ini"seru ksatria kuning itu tapi tiba tiba ia diserang oleh bola api dan pandanganya tiba tiba menghitam."ugh" erangnya

ksatria pov

'sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengalahkan para prajurit ini seorang diri' batin si ksatria

"hyaa rasakan ini"sesaat setelah ksatria menebaskan pedangnya tiba tiba ada bola api mengarah kepadanya,karena terlalu fokus dengan para prajurit si ksatria pun tak menyadarinya.

'baiklah tinggal sedikit lagi"aaghh"teriak ksatria yang terkena sihir bola api itu.

dan terlihat ada sosok misterius yang membawa ksatria kuning itu.

Normal pov

Change scene

sementara itu

"ayoH...a,kita harus cepat"si ilmuwan berlari sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang tak diketahui namanya tersebut.

"heyy lihat itu merekaa"teriak si prajurit kepada prajurit lainnya.

'a-apa masih ada yang mengejar,berarti dia sudah.tch sialan'batinnya menggerutu

setelah beberapa saat berlari tanpa beristirahat mereka mencapa sebuah jurang yang jika melihat kebawah itu sangat dalam.

'jurang,tch tidak ada waktu lagi'batin sang ilmuwan pasrah , karena jika ke depan masuk jurang,kebelakang tertangkap.

"baiklah,H...a,a kita harus melompat kejurang tidak ada waktu lagi ayo"ucap si ilmuwan sambil membujuk gadis misterius itu.

"..umm..."kali ini si gadis menjawab dengan anggukan.

"1,2,3 lompat hyaa" si ilmuwan memberi aba aba kepada si gadis.

sesaat setelah mereka melompat ke jurang para prajurit berdatangan mencari mereka"tch,mereka melompat ke jurang ya,baiklah PRAJURIT KEMBALI"si kapten pun akhirnya menyerah mencari mereka.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 **Change sce** **ne**

naruto pov

'Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki naruto,orang yang akan mendirikan guild terhebat'batin naruto percaya diri.

Guild adalah tempat meminta pertolongan/Quest dengan imbalan tentunnya.

."YOSH,aku akan ke kota tortera "

ucap naruto setengah berteriak.

7city of midgard

1.kota tortera,kota ksatria

2.kota dwell,kota kurcaci

3.kota elfheim,kota peri

4.kota grendel,kota sihir/penyihir

5.kota gunjo,kota orang bijak

6.kota maru,kota perdagangan

7.kota amarance,kota iblis

setelah berjalan beberapa saat naruto pun mengingat sesuatu.

'oh aku lupa torterakan kota besar otomatis untuk bertahan dikota besar aku harus punya uang dan aku tidak punya uang,Eeeh tunggu dulu aku juga pernah mendengar cleanstone itu mahal dan itu berada di gua yusidra'batin naruto mengingat ngingat.

"yossh gua yusidra akuu datang babi(beiby)" teriak naruto sekencang kencangnya.

setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup panjang naruto pun melihat sebuah sungai dan ada seseorang didekat sungai itu.

'huh siapa itu kelihatannya ia sedang kebingungan'batin naruto

"hallo namaku naruto namamu siapa"naruto berkata dengan tangan terjulur bermaksud berkenalan.

"umm...hinata.n-namaku hinata"hinata berucap dengan lirih.

"ooh hinata,ada apa sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan"naruto berkata dengan niat menolong

"...umm.."hinata terlihat semakin kebingungan dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

'k-kawaii'batin naruto dengan wajah mimisan.

"ehm,eheehem,EHEEEMM baiklah bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku ke kota tortera setelah ke gua kampret"ucap naruto

"b-bolehkah"hinata berkata dengan wajah imutnya.

di perjalanan menuju gua yusidra mereka bertarung melawan beberapa slime.

"hinata support aku, hyaa rasakan ini"naruto berkata sambil menebaskan dual daggernya.

"Umm.."hinata hanya mengangguk dan menyembuhkan naruto dengan sihir penyembuhnya.

"1tumbang,tinggal 2 lagi hyaa **Bash** " teriak naruto mengeluarkan salah satu skillnya.

lv.up

lv.up

"akhirnya lv.up juga **STATISTIC"** teriak naruto mengecek statusnya.

Uzumaki naruto

Job:novice

lv:3

Hp:130/150

Sp:27/57

Str:13

Dex:8

Int:5

Agi:15

Luck:7

skill:

2-hand Quicken lv2

accel lv1

bash lv1

tiba-tiba naruto teringat sesuatu tentang kematian ibunnya.

 ** _Flash back on_**

Di sana terlihat naruto sedang menangis didekat ibunnya karena melihat keadaan ibunya .

"ibu,hiks hiks hiks,ibu"naruto berbicara dengan ibunya sambil menangis ,karena ibunya sedang sakit parah karena ditinggal mati oleh ayah brengseknya.

"Naruto jangan pernah membenci ayahmu,dia adalah orang baik dia senang membantu orang lain,dan jangan menangis karena laki laki tidak menangis d-dan tolonglah orang yang kesusahan".ucap ibunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya

" ta-tapi kenapa dia hiks per hiks gi begitu saja tanpa mengabari ibu hiks"

naruto berbicara dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"..."tetapi ibunya diam saja tak kunjung menjawab.

"i-ibu kenapa diam saja hiks hiks,ibu jangan tinggalkan aku bu,ibuuuuuuu"naruto menjerit sambil membenci ayahnya dalam hatinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian

disebuah halaman luas tempat orang tua naruto dimakamkan,terlihat naruto sedang berbicara sendiri.

"ayah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kau menelantarkan kami hingga ibu harus bekerja keras demi menghidupiku, sedangkan kau pergi entah kemana meninggalkan kami" naruto berbicara dengan marah.

'lihat saja ayah akan kutunjukan kepadamu jalan hidup seorang pria,dan ibu aku akan mendirikan guild untuk menolong orang dan mendapatkan uang'lanjut batinnya

 ** _Flash back off_**

"-to

"-ruto

"naruto a-apa kau baik baik saja" hinata berbicara sambil menepuk punggungnya berkali kali

"eh ya ya,aku baik baik saja hanya teringat sesuatu,dan bukan hal penting"ucap naruto gelagapan

"b-benarkah" tanya hinata penasaran.

"y-ya begitulah "naruto berkata disertai dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita hinata,Clean stone aku datang"seru naruto dengan semangat yang membara

"Umm..."hinata hanya mengangguk

setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai di gua tempat cleanstone berada.

 **Gua yusidra**

di gua itu terdapat berbagai macam bebatua,monster dan lainnya.

"hinata ayo masuk kedalam" naruto berkata sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya."umm..."angguk hinata pelan.

setelah memasuki gua Yusidra mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan bebatuan beraneka ragam yang indah.

"waah indahnya lihat hinata ada berlian dimana mana"naruto berujar cukup keras hingga membuat hinata kaget.

"ah..b-benar itu indah"hinata berbicara dengan pelan.

merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan merekapun menjelajahi gua itu dengan antusias yang tinggi,hingga mereka tiba di tempat yang agak luas.

'Apa itu,i-itu cleanstone nya,tak kusangka akan semudah ini untuk mendapatkanya'batin naruto berseri seri melihat cleanstone tak jauh darinya.

"DAPAT"naruto berteriak kegirangan setelah mendapatkan batu itu hingga tanpa sengaja membangunkan monster raksasa penjaga clenstone itu.

" **GROOAAARRRK"** teriak **Giant slime** yang marah karena cleanstonenya diambil

tiba tiba gua itu berguncang dan menampilkan **Gian slime** dengan mata merah dan 7x lebih besar dari slime biasa.

"n-naruto-kun bagamana ini" ucap hinata dengan cemas.

narutopun berpikir berlari juga percuma"tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawanya,HINATA berlindunglah dibelakangku dan support aku dengan healing magic mu"

"b-baik"hinata pun mengangguk

terlihat naruto dan hinata sedang bersiap siap melawan monster raksasa itu.

 **FIGHTING SCENE**

dan pertarungan mereka berdua dengan monster itu tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"hyaa"naruto pun menebaskan dual daggernya kepada **Giant slime** itu dan tak lupa hinata juga mensupportnya.

" **Healing magic:cure,protect,** "seru hinata mengeluarkan skill beruntunnya.

" **GROOOOAARRRK"** **GIANT S** **lime** itu pun melakukan serangan balasan yaitu menendang naruto dengan tubuh raksasanya itu.

"Gah,serangannya sangat kuat" gerutu naruto.

tapi monster itu sangat kuat dengan memberikan damage yang besar kepada naruto,hingga membuat Hp naruto menjadi 27% lagi,tapi hinata pun mengeluarkan skill nya dan membuat Hp naruto bertambah menjadi 79%

" **Healing magic : cure** "seru hinata seraya membantu naruto

"Tch monster itu sangat kuat,ACCEL,2 HAND QUICKEN,BASH.terlihat naruto mengeluarkan skill andalanya yang membuat hp monster itu tersisa 17% .

dan terlihat naruto akan mengeluarkan serangan terakhir."Double shockwave,Napalm fire" ternyata naruto menggunakan skil gabungan,naruto strategi yang bagus.

NORMAL SCENE

terlihat mereka berdua sangat kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan skill gabungan."Huff,Huff,Huff,Hinata apa kau baik baik saja" naruto berkata dengan cemas.

"Umm ya naruto-kun,dan lihat ini"hinata menunjukkan cleanstone bewarna merah muda itu ditangannya.

"tadi itu nyaris saja,benar kan hinata"naruto berbicara sambil menyimpan cleanstone ke penyimpananya.

"umm..ya"hinata berbicara dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

"apa ada yang tau ksatria kuning dan ilmuwan itu siapa?"


End file.
